A Valentine's Gift for You
by ChalakChalak
Summary: Just a short oneshot for Valentine's Day.


Before I go visit my Tamaran, I decided to leave you guys off with a Valentine's Day present. I wrote this morning in twenty minutes and I think its obvious since I give very little descriptions. Still, it's romantic fluff and we all need it in our lives.

Catch you on the flip side,

ChalakChalak

PS- The ending was inspired by a picture I saw on You can go to his website or just find it here, http://www.sergioquijada.cl/colors/valentinech.jpg

* * *

Perhaps...it starts with a kiss.

_--- Lennart Nillson, his answer to 'where does life begin?'_

Surely the stars are images of love.

---_Philip James Bailey_

I was nauseous and tingly all over. I was either in love or I had smallpox.

---_Woody Allen_

Once, when the Titans had finished a day of butt whooping and the city had been saved once more, the Titans sat down in front of their big screen television to destroy their brain cells away as a form of relaxation. Little did they know that such a hobby would lead to such a surprising ending for two young teenagers other wise knows as Robin and Starfire.

But let's start at the beginning, yes?

"Yo, don't put that 'Survivor' crap on, it's stupid---and not in the good way."

"Nah, but we ain't gonna watch 'American Idol' either. That cockney guy pisses me off…"

"He's not cockney, he's English, B.B."

"There's a difference?"

A large red warning sign of annoyance lit up Raven's forehead as she heard the babble between her teammates and she had a desperate urge to stick that remote control up their bu---

"May we please watch _something_, please? All the channel turning is making me dizzy," Starfire pleaded.

Even Starfire was getting annoyed with the guys but as always, for Starfire, they agreed and settled to watch some random movie. To their great surprise, they had lucked out.

"All right!! An all-nighter anime marathon!"

"Boo-yah," said Cyborg emotionlessly, wiggling his index finger around in fake cheer.

They sat around to watch the many antics of the anime characters and they found that it wasn't horrible at all. In fact, their eyes (yes, even Raven but more subtly) started to widen as they watched the heart-wrenching emotions fly out the screen in "Grave of the Fireflies" or the never-ending struggle between man and beast in "Princess Mononoke."

They excitedly watched the end of Princess Mononoke but found themselves way too tired to start the next movie. They decided to head in for the night but before they could turn off the television, it emitted a piercing sound throughout the tower. The Titans cried out in pain, trying to shut out the noise by pressing their hands against their ears. Their watery eyes turned back to the screen to see Control Freak laughing raucously from the T.V.

"Hello kiddies," he said happily, his oversized face looking horribly ugly on their High Definition T.V., "I suppose you are all wondering why I'm on your television?"

"Well, yeah," Beast Boy responded with a shrug, "But that's because we _have_ to care."

Control Freak's face fell but he recovered in time to glare at the green boy.

"I also suppose you guys know what horrible day awaits the world tomorrow?" he spat out venomously, his face contorting with disgust. The Titans looked around questioningly only to end up looking at Raven for answers. She shrugged, just as lost as the rest of the Titans.

With an annoyed sigh, Control Freak spoke again,

"Man, how slow are you guys? Tomorrow's the cursed, ghastly, horrendous day of sweet, sweet love being spread all over the damn world like poisonous pollen."

His rant ended but fell on confused ears.

"IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Blown back by his shout, the Titans took some time to fix their hair and clothes.

"And that matters because…"

Looking at Raven with narrowed eyes, Control Freak pointed to himself.

"I care and that's all that matters. And because I have decided to care, I have something planned for tomorrow. Beware Titans, beware the day of love….oooooooohhhh…"

The screen flickered off and his face disappeared. There was a certain stillness in the Tower that could only be caused by something so plain freaky as this. They looked around at each other with confused eyes.

"Um…" came Starfire's voice, "Please, what is this _horrible_ Valentine's day?"

"Well, it's not exactly horrible, per se," Beast Boy said slowly, "But I guess for dorks like Control Freak it is."

Raven rolled her eyes at his comment and proceeded to answer Starfire's question.

"Valentine's Day is just a ridiculous holiday created by Hallmark to pester us with fluffy romance, tooth decaying candy, and baby-making nights so they can get more profit."

"Baby-making…?"

Robin interjected quickly, sending an evil glance at Raven.

"It's just a day where you're supposed to demonstrate your love for another person."

At once, her face lit up with happiness. She clapped her hands together and began to bounce.

"Oh, then I shall demonstrate my love for my friends!"

"Uh—"

"Knock yourself out," Raven said tiredly, "But we should really figure out what crazy there is planning?"

Looking back at the screen, Robin nodded and told them to get sleep. He would work that night and find out what he was up to this time. The Titans had no problem with that plan and they gratefully went to their rooms. Only Starfire remained with a questioning look on her face.

Robin had already settled himself down in front of the main computer in Titans' Tower but Starfire softly touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Forgive me, Robin, but I have one question left."

Not looking at her, he responded her gently nonetheless.

"Ask away, Star."

"Well, you see, I do wish to show my friends how much they mean to me but I am not certain how."

He began to type away furiously on the computer but after a pause he answered her.

"I guess you can hand out flowers, candy, teddy bears…. That sort of thing."

"That is what one—does during Valentine's Day?"

He nodded, his eyes squinting at the results the computer had given him.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Still standing next to him, Starfire tapped his shoulders again. He hummed at her distractedly.

"What should I get you?'

He frowned at her question, his concentration deteriorating a little.

"Me? I dunno, Star, you can get me anything."

Starfire sighed, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"No, it has to be something special, like you."

Yep, his concentration was definitely thrown to pieces.

"Uh…"

"Do not worry, friend, I shall surprise you, yes?"

"Uhh…"

She giggled and squeezed his shoulder, floating out of the room as she bid him a very good night. The doors shut and the only sound in the room was the buzz from the computer.

"Oh, yeah good ni---"

Realizing she was no longer there, he groaned as he shook his head to come out of the reverie she had put him in. Well, if she was getting something for him then perhaps he should do the same. But would he get Starfire? Panic began settling into him. What the hell could he get her? She was a girl….what do girls want…?

With a defeated moan, he let his head slam softly into the screen, the light radiating through his closed lids.

He was in a big mess…

* * *

Just as promised, Control Freak let out his rage against the holiday the next day. But it was not how most would have expected it. Robin had prepared for a big explosion during the Valentine's Day parade or devices all over the candy shops and most especially by the pier where most of the couple went to spend the day. Instead, Jump City awoke the next day to find small, pixie like cupids flying wildly all over the city and shooting arrows at random people on the street.

Suddenly, men began fawning over strange women and women began fawning over fire hydrants. Men started declaring their love to dogs, cats, tires, and other inanimate objects. Cars screeched to a halt to witness a woman try to kiss and caress a large, scary looking pit-bull she had just "fallen in love" with.

The Titans had to take a moment to look around wildly and laugh a little before getting serious and making sure no one got seriously injured. The city became a frenzy of horny, love infested people trying to get to their one true love, be it man, woman, animal, or mailbox. The jails were filled with them and though this wasn't a terribly serious problem, the Titans needed to track down Control Freak and find out if this was temporary or not.

Robin had taken more time than usual to finish his work; his mind had been bogged down by plushy hearts, purple teddy bears, and mountains of heart-shaped chocolates. And yet, he still didn't know what to get her. He really didn't want to give her such simple gifts. She had probably gone out of her way to get him something spectacular.

But he had finished his job and they went to look for him at the location the Tower computer had found him at. He was, rather ironically, at "The Hearty Bears" company warehouse, a company that only came into business during Valentine's Day. There, surrounded by millions of dismembered teddy bears, the Titans found him laughing his heart out at the television screen.

"That's right, you naughty girl, declare your love to the pile of manure…"

"You're sick, dude," said Beast Boy disgustedly, "and---are you wearing pink?"

Turning around, Control Freak smiled.

"Of course, I wanted to look pretty for my love."

"Really?" asked Raven, genuinely surprised, "And who would that be?"

"Oh, you'll see. Cupid-bots, attack!"

The Cupid-bots began to fly straight at them, their arrows pointed straight at the Titans.

"Titans, Go!"

Raven smashed the little figurines easily, her powers cutting right through them. But they did not seem to be coming right at her. Instead, a few wizzed right by her and continued to point their arrows to someone else. However, a giant Teddy Bear obstructed her view and before she knew it, she had gotten Teddy Bear smacked onto the floor. She glanced at Beast Boy, who had his own share of Cupids and Teddy Bears. He transformed into a T-Rex and began munching on them, slapping the giant Bear with his tail.

"Mmm…" he hummed contently, "they taste like chocolate."

Right beside him, Cyborg burst through the wall, his canon aimed straight for yet another crazy looking Bear. Together, he and Beast Boy ran toward him and at the last moment, Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and flung him, letting him transform into a mammoth as he fell on the Bear. With a splat, he Bear was totaled and Beast boy transformed back to his human self.

"Dudes! They're filled with candy."

He happily sat down in the middle of the remains and began opening candy bars, chewing them with hear-felt pleasure.

"I love Valentine's Day."

Meanwhile, Robin was hard at trying to get responses out of Control Freak.

"Where's the antidote?"

But his gaze never reached Robin's. He seemed to be keeping an eye on Starfire as she bravely fought off the many arrows coming her way.

"She's so pretty," Control Freak said absent-mindedly, "I like how the hair falls on her face in _just _the right way."

Looking at her direction, he found himself being distracted as well.

"Yeah…"

They stood watching her for a moment or so until Robin realized there was an arrow headed straight for her. He screamed out her name but she looked back at him instead and did not see the arrow. It hit her right on her butt and she yelled out in Tamaranian, a couple of harsh curses probably.

She took the arrow out and rubbed the offended area. Suddenly, her eyes turned a pale pink before she floated back down to ground level.

Pushing Control Freak against the wall, he made his way to her, asking her if she was ok. She seemed ok and she told him so, adding that she felt a little weak-kneed.

Most of Control Freak's nuisances had been destroyed and the giant Bears were piles of candy on the floor. To their surprise, Control Freak walked up to them, instead of running away and waved at Starfire. She frowned at him but slowly, her frown became a surprised expression and a smile graced her face.

She positively glowed.

"Freaky baby!'

She threw herself at him, landing between his open arms and hugging him with as

much affection as she showed her friends. A look of pure pleasure settled on the man's face as she caressed his face and talked to him in baby talk.

The rest of the Titans looked completely dumbfounded, rooted to the floor and unable to look away from the disturbing sight. Then they took a look at Robin whose mouth hung down all the way to the floor and the Titans sweat-dropped.

This wasn't going to end well.

Immediately upon recovering, Robin stuck out his arm and pulled Starfire away from Control Freak, slamming him against the wall.

"What did you do to Starfire?" he growled at him, his narrowed eyes fixed on the man's bleary eyes.

"No, don't hurt my Piglet!"

"Piglet?" Raven asked incredulously, her eyes widening at the sight of Starfire wrenching Robin away from Control Freak.

"Did the mean birdy boy hurt you, baby face?" she asked him, and when he nodded and pointed at his injures, she began kissing them with sugary words of comfort.

"I'm going to be sick," Cyborg mumbled darkly, holding his stomach and getting a real sickly look on his face. Right when Control Freak pointed at his lips and Starfire closed in to kiss him, Robin moved at lighting speed and got in the way of the two. Starfire kissed him instead, making Robin burn a bright fluorescent red.

"Hey, that was my kiss!"

"Yeah, this is over," Raven said uncomfortably and encased Control Freak in her dark magic.

"No, it is not," he said mysteriously and called out to Starfire to save him. She gasped at seeing him in trouble and flew straight to Raven, facing her with her arms crossed.

"Release my baby-poo," she said dangerously, her voice low and warningly. Raven rolled her eyes at her and said darkly,

"Just because of _that_ statement…:

Her soul self was released and went into Starfire, knocking her out for the next couple of hours.

"No, Sugar-Star—" moaned Control Freak, still encased in dark magic but fighting relentlessly to get to his…Sugar-Star.

"Let's get 'im to jail, please," Beast Boy groaned, "all that candy and those unsettling images did a real number on my stomach."

Holding Starfire in his arms, Robin led the way, looking down at her and hoping they would get the antidote as soon as possible.

That was not how he had wanted Starfire and him to kiss. Wait, he had wanted Starfire and him to kiss?

* * *

After many struggles and many whimpering, Control Freak handed over the antidote and Robin quickly delivered the medicine throughout the city. Many objects had been torn and taken home by affected people but once the medicine was administered, he hoped everything would return to normal. Starfire had been the first one to receive the medicine and he hoped she would be back to normal once he got home. As he raced by the streets of Jump City, he stopped by a convenience store and brought a couple of things, just in case.

She had been his best friend for a long time but that had progressed into something more as they went through their harships and happiness with eac other. But just because she had witnessed his ups and downs...did that mean he was given permission to want something else from her? Could he ever get over his fear and just tell her, at least?

Robin walked through the main doors of Titans' Tower as a condemned man.

He was relieved to hear that Starfire was doing ok and was on the roof at the moment. She had been truly embarrassed to hear the stories about her and had opted to hide out. Robin chuckled and went to find her, his hands carrying presents for her.

He found her standing at the edge of the tower, her hair playing with the winds around her and creating a red halo around her feminine figure.

"Hey,"

She turned around and smiled, blushing mildly.

"Hello, Robin."

He walked up to her and stood next to her, hiding the gifts as best he could. She wasn't looking, though, and the blush was still there.

"I am truly embarrassed by my behavior today, Robin," she said softly, her eyes cast on the darkening sky.

"Don't be. Control Freak is just obsessed with you---"

"Not that," she interjected nervously, her hands playing with each other, "I meant, our lip contact."

His heart fell to his stomach and shattered into millions of pieces. He had been given his answer and it was not the one he had wanted. His face, though, gave no evidence of this.

"No worries," he managed to say, smiling sweetly at her, "I know it means nothing."

She turned to him, a look of pure surprise on her face. She was about to speak but he didn't think he could bear to hear what she needed to say. Instead, he handed her the Valentine's Day card to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said sadly but tried to cheer it up with a fake smile.

She looked at her present happily and took the card. It was simple card, with a heart on the front with the words, "Happy Valentine's Day."

But it warmed her heart in ways she didn't know was possible. She looked up at him with her big green eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Robin."

"S'nothing," he mumbled, blushing and wishing he wouldn't. She didn't care for him that way anyway….

"May I give you my gift now?"

Still looking away, Robin shrugged nonchalantly. Within a minute, cold gentle hands cupped his face and turned him back to hers. She wore a soft smile, her eyes glowing gently against the dimming light around them as she pushed her lips against his in an innocent kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him closer and though by then Robin had snapped out of his shock, he still hadn't responded. He quickly changed that as his own hand snaked its way around her waist, the other hand still hiding the other gift, an industrial size bottle of mustard.

The kiss was slow and sweet, a perfect first revelation of feelings shared between them. After a bit of exploration of the lips and mouth that had enraptured him since they had met, Robin broke apart from her and held each other close, breathing one another in.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Robin birdy."

He grimaced good-naturedly and told her to hush. She giggled and was about to say something else but he made sure, with his lips on hers, that she would stay quiet for another minute or five.

She hushed.

* * *

YAY!!!!!!!!!


End file.
